Percabeth (Together Again)
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: A little Percabeth fluff is good for the soul. Percy has been at Camp Jupiter for 3 months to 'mingle' and such, and Annabeth surprises him with a visit. Warning: contains jealous Percy Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Annabeth was so excited to see Percy again, she almost forgot she was driving, momentarily veering into the right lane and getting greeted with a honk. He was away Camp Jupiter, trying to "mingle" (as Chiron put it), to show the Romans we weren't so different from them as they believed. Last time Annabeth had reunited with Percy at Camp Jupiter, he had already known she'd be coming, prepared with that cute little smirk of his,this time he would have no idea. Annabeth giggled at the thought of his shocked face, it would be priceless.

Once she had parked, she gleefully jumped out of the car and caught a glimpse of herself in the rearview practically launched backwards thinking "Really Annabeth? You've been thinking about meeting Percy again from the moment he left 3 months ago, and you can't even remember to brush your hair?" "Great, just great!" she said aloud, noticing a giant coffee stain on her jeans. She reluctantly threw her hair up into a messy pony tail, some blonde, gold flecked strands hanging out loosely, framing her face perfectly. As for the jeans, she could not seem to get the stain out, and she didn't want to look like some spaz, standing alone in a vacant lot, violently scrubbing at a stain in her thigh area. "Oh gods..." she said aloud. She angrily walked to the trunk to see if she could find anything else to wear with her Camp Half-blood t-shirt, from the summer chariot race. The shirt was a little small, but it fit her nicely and smelled like bonfires and ambrosia. The thought hadn't crossed her mind until now that it might not be the best idea to wear a Greek camp shirt at a roman camp. She cursed silently,then continued rummaging through stuff (mostly books), picking up her pace as she thought of Percy's daring sea green eyes and his ruffled wispy black hair. Luckily, she found a pair of jean shorts, unluckily they were Piper's and were literally the shortest pair ever. "Welp." Annabeth said to herself."This will have to do, and hopefully half my butt won't be hanging out."

Once she got into the shorts,she looked at herself in the side mirror. She looked like a freaking Aphrodite girl, shorts riding up and showing off her curves. She surprisingly thought she looked good, but then she thought of what the people she knew beforehand would think when they saw the girl they knew as "Annabeth-no fun-Chase" sporting a pair of denim booty shorts. She sighed and walked towards the Camp, smiling to herself and thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Annabeth practically tumbled past Terminus when she caught sight of Percy, he was sitting in the shade on the outside of the arena, face now tanned (creating a stunning contrast between his skin and sparkling green eyes) and covered in sweat and dirt grime as he gloomily sharpened his already sharpened blade with a dull expression on his face. Annabeth wanted to hug him right then and there,it wasn't often you caught Percy feeling down, and for once not pulling pranks or making immature jokes with his friends. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by Roman girls (who he seemed uninterested in) and the courtyard was packed with about every teenage demigod in the Camp. Great.

As Annabeth speed-walked over to Percy, her heart began to grow heavy and she knew she just wanted to b- Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted by the whistle of some 13 year old demi-god with an annoying snicker on his face. She suddenly became increasingly aware of the length of her shorts, as the crowd split a little and people (mostly boys) started staring. She sped up, and was definitely in talking distance of Percy when a group if older looking boys cornered her. "Dang," said one hunky blonde boy wearing a Jupiter University hoodie and a surfer shell necklace. "You got a lotta nerve walking around here with a Camp Half-Blood shirt Blondie, but I like it." He grinned with a devious smile and edged closer towards Annabeth. Annabeth glanced towards Percy in desperation and then just gave up as the crowd grew larger (whispering about some hot Greek girl) and he was out of sight. She faced him with confidence "Yeah, umm, how about no? And I have a boyfriend." Her stormy gray eyes gleamed with retaliation, but she had the idea he thought she was trying to tease him. He chuckled, friends laughing too, as if he would have her in his arms in no time. "Well I bet he doesn't know how to party half as good as we do. So how about you come on over to the beach party, college students only, but I'm sure we can make an exception for a fine woman like you." He smiled perfectly, with that cocky 'i know I'm hot' look written all over his face.

Annabeth only laughed, clear and loud, trying to humor the poor guy. He didn't have a chance with her, but he was an idiot, so she would let him flirt and try not to stab him,even as his eyes started to look downwards towards her bottom. After she laughed she heard a rustle in the crowd, like someone getting up.  
"My boyfriend's dad OWNS the beach, so, I think I'm good." She said, with a half-grin on her face. Obviously he took this as a challenge as he tossed her over his shoulder, holding her by her butt and saying as his friends and the onlookers cheered, "Well I guess I have to take you there myself!" She wanted to kick him in the balls and yell "WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING?!" but the great Annabeth Chase's only weakness was being ticklish, so she had no choice but to uncontrollably giggle instead. She personally liked the stabbing idea better. That's when she saw a flash of pitch black hair and the boy was knocked from underneath her, leaving her in freefall, only to be caught by Percy Jackson himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Percy was having a horrible day, nope, a horrible week, nope, how about a horrible 3 months. Every day and night and second it was "I wonder what Annabeth is doing?" "Remember when me and Annabeth..." "Annabeth smells good." "I miss Annabeth." And he couldn't stop it. Percy hated it here, 1% because they didn't serve blue foods for breakfast, and 99% because Annabeth wasn't there. So as he was gloomily sharpening his sword, ignoring the girls surrounding him, the atmosphere began to change. The crowds got bigger and you could hear the boys whooping and whistling ("Probably some Venus girl walking around in a bathing suit or something," Percy told himself). But as he noticed his 'fan-club' (or the girls surrounding him) starting to say "Omg! She's soo pretty!" "Dude, look at her figure, but she's not even wearing makeup!" and he caught the scent of summer oranges and warm vanilla sugar in the breeze, he bolted up. Annabeth.

He couldn't even contain himself, his heart was doing backflips as he saw her standing in the middle of the crowd, laughing, radiant and clear, with her soft blonde curls loosely falling down her head in an extremely hot messy ponytail, 'And gods!' He thought to himself as he looked at her longingly, 'look at her legs!'. They were long and tanned. 'What is she doing here? Oh I could just kiss her right now..' he thought as he strode over to her. That's when he noticed the 3 college boys, with the tall muscular blonde one in the middle obviously flirting with her. His face turned red with fury and his ears burned up. That was HIS girl and he had waited for too long for her to have her swept away by some dumb jock.

Right when he going to go over there and whisk Annabeth his love away, the blonde one picked her up, she was giggling the whole time, as he was tickling her and touching her butt. "That's it," he murmured through clenched teeth. He wanted to kill him, as he pushed through the crowd and met him with a so not friendly-punch to the face. Percy may have punched him too hard, with the force of a charging giant, but it was worth it to see Annabeth's shocked face and to be able to catch her as she fell towards to ground. He looked into her deep gray eyes and rather than them being like a stormy billowing clouds, they reflected perfectly like shining silver. She let out a slow grin, looking at him, showing off her perfectly white teeth and said for the whole crowd to hear (the crowd that had now grown silent), " Hey Seaweed Brain. Miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
(Percy POV)  
For a second I froze, still carrying her in my arms, she was so beautiful, and for a moment I just wanted to take in her scent and hold her. I thought of how fragile she felt, but only a fool would assume that, I knew the real Annabeth and she would kill me if I ever even whispered that. As I slowly grinned back, I began to get lost in her eyes, stroking her face with my hand, still speechless.  
"Ummm," she laughed, "You could put me down now, or-" I couldn't help but interrupt her with a soft kiss, her face was right there and her lips were so close, and I hadn't kissed her in a while so it was too tempting. When she pulled away the onlookers cheered and some of the boy demi-gods even screamed "YEAH! GET SOME!". Her face was closer to mine than before and I wanted to kiss her again so badly when she started to softly bite my lip, teasing me. "YO JACKSON!" Ugh. Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend in a crowd of random demi-gods in peace? It was that buff blonde dude, his nose was crushed and bleeding and he had a black eye and huge gash from the fall. "Me and you! The beach party,this afternoon! Bring it!" I helped Annabeth up, noticing her shorts and excitedly resting my arm around her waist, but she slapped my hand away and gave me that 'i can kick your butt' Annabeth smirk that I know and love. I laughed at the guy, as he spat out blood and his friends awkwardly helped him limp away. "Really dude? Bring it? I think by the look of your deformed nose I brought it!" The crowd cheered in agreement, and Annabeth protectively held my hand. It fit perfectly. The guy just hobbled away, grunting and yelling "See you there, Jackson! That blonde is mine!"  
"That blonde has a name, and, though i thought I made it clear, A FREAKING BOYFRIEND YOU CREEP!" Annabeth called after him, still holding my hand and resting her shoulder on me. I stared at her in awe, all I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her, the way i had missed her was unexplainable. Her hair fell perfectly around her face and her skin was almost as tanned as mine. She caught me staring and punched me in the arm, playfully. "Well I better go change for the beach party! I was just planning on visiting for the afternoon," my heart sank and my throat got tight, "buut, I think I can stay the night. I don't have any clothes to change in to, so I'm gonna head towards town and get something from the gift shop." She started to loosen her grip on my hand to walk away, but I pulled her back in towards me, so that we were chest to chest, hearts beating faster. "How about you just wear those shorts forever?" I said seriously, but then realizing what a stupid thing it was to say. "Haha!" she laughed," Percy! But I need to change and do this quickly so I can sneak a peek at this architecture. Wanna come with? And no, I will never be wearing these shorts ever again Percy." Dang it. She caught me staring. " Fine, fine," I said, reluctantly letting go of her hand, "besides I couldn't look at your face when you were wearing the shorts anyways..." "Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, wide-eyed and ready to punch me. "Okay! Haha!" I turned away and headed towards the Neptune shrine, missing her voice and touch already.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sorry, this chapter is mostly about Annabeth buying stuff  
(Annabeth's P.O.V.)  
As I grabbed a purple shirt with an eagle on it from the gift shop, I couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened when I arrived. I mean I came here to see Percy, not to talk to random Roman boys and get ambushed for something as petty as wearing shorts. But I had to admit, the way he stormed over there, infuriated and surprised, ready to claim me for his own was pretty worth it. He still had a little dirt on his face when he left, but I didn't want to tell him because I thought it looked cute and made him look masculine. I saw this cute fringe, strapless bikini, but with the attention I got just from wearing shorts? Yeah I think I'll pass. The gift shop wasn't very large (and it had an extremely poor architectural structure if I do say do myself), but I spotted a one piece bathing suit in the corner and immediately went to it. It came in pink, red, gray, and blue, and though I was drawn to the gray, I decided to settle for the blue, just for Percy. I also picked up some blue sour strips and headed to the main desk. The girl at the counter was about 15 or 16, with mousy brown hair and big brown eyes. "Um, how much does this cost?" I ask as I rummaged through my leather camp half-blood wallet for some mortal money. "You're Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's girlfriend, the Greek." she said, quietly. Well that kind of caught me off guard. "Um, yes. Yes I am. And?" I questioned. She looked kind of scared as she looked down and said "No! Nothing bad, its just all the girls have been talking about the strongest warrior here, Percy, and then there was all this stuff about his girlfriend Annabeth!" ... There was an awkward silence. "So... How much does it cost again?"  
"Oh yeah! That will be $17.95!" I quickly handed her the money and walked out, trying to brush my hair with my fingers. The sun had already started to orange and set as I changed in the public restroom and started towards the beach. I wanted to hurry so I could get in the water before dark, and plus, I missed my kelp-head. It was the best when he kissed me, sea-salt lips and gentle hands, and we haven't really been the kissy-type couple, our relationship mostly consists of saving each others lives and laughing at lame jokes, so this was new. This was good.  
As I drove to the beach I thought of where I would be staying in Camp Jupiter, I thought of staying in Percy's cabin, on the floor of course, but Octavian and Reyna would have heart attacks if I was alone in a cabin with Percy. They barely tolerated us being together. When I approached the beach it occurred to me that I would be cold for the bonfire, but the daughter of Athena always has a plan. (by that I mean I'm going to steal Percy's hoodie).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(I think):

Although this chapter is a little on the fluffy side, I'm quite happy with it. (Yay! Accomplishment!)  
(Percy P.O.V.)  
I anxiously waited in the sand, watching the other demi-gods frolic around and splash in the water. Where is Annabeth? Where is weird creepy blond guy? That's when I saw her, wearing a sea blue swim suit and her hair in beachy waves. My heart still skipped a beat and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. I tried to be cool and stay in the sand, but with my ADHD, that's just not happening. When she was halfway to where I was sitting, I gave up and sprinted over to her, lifting her up wedding style as she laughed and fake-hit me. Me, being the smooth kind of guy I am, ended up tripping on a dip in the sand and I sent both of us tumbling down the beach, laughing the whole way. "Right when I start to think you're actually getting romantic, seaweed brain!" she joked." I just laid flat on my back and soaked in the ocean air. This was home. "So," Annabeth said, rolling over so she could lay down with me ," looks like Blondie didn't show. You did punch him pretty hard, Percy." "Yeah! That's what you get, SON!" I screamed, shaking out my sandy hair. "You're sounding more and more like Leo everyday, it scares me! Haha!" I loved the sound of her laugh and just wanted her close forever. I hugged her tight and snuggled my face against hers, making a pouty face. "No one tickles my girlfriend but me." She rolled back over to where she was. "Haha! Don't even think about it, Percy!" Now that's an idea. I slowly crept towards her, as she kept on saying, "Nope. Nope. No. Percy I will punch you in the neck. Nope." but right as she looked away I tackled her, getting on top and tickling her sides and she laughed and thrashed away. This continued for about 10 minutes, a full fledged demigod tickle fight, but I treated it like war. One bad part, Annabeth was the master at war strategies. In the end she had me pinned down, head full of sand, saying, "Muhaha! Any last words?" I looked around in exasperation, only to see a whole freaking ocean. 'Duh, Percy!' I scolded myself. I looked at her, her face all determined and cute with a smile of victory etched on it. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I screamed, rolling out from underneath her and tearing off my shirt, running to the water at full speed. "That's not fair!" she screamed as I broke into the cool blue waves. "The water gives you unfair advantages!" I laughed as I waded around in the foamy abyss, "What am I gonna do? Heal my tickle wounds?" I stretched and my muscles rippled and flexed, for a second I saw THE Annabeth Chase starting at me, dreamy eyed. When I saw this I had to take advantage, flexing more and putting on model poses, trying to keep a straight face. She blushed then focused again. At first Annabeth looked angry, eyes stormy and like daggers, then she added a devious smile and ran in too, tackling me down in the water and meanwhile splashing all the annoyed Venus demigods around us. I felt her hand in mine as I pulled her out a little further into sea, her hanging on to me. It felt good having Annabeth on my back, feeling her heart beating and guiding her. "I love her." i accidently murmered aloud. Schist. She heard me and turned to look at me. She looked like a goddess, hair straitened by the water and eyes sparkling, with dancing water reflecting in them. She held onto my shoulder, even her touch making me go wild, and pulled me close whispering "... I love me too." and splashing me once more. I was a little let down, but the competitive side kicked in and i accepted her challenge, pulling her underwater for a kiss. I held her under for a while until she signaled to go up. We both burst out of the water, laughing and smiling and holding hands. I could feel myself blushing, so I tried to look away from her. "You know, something's never do change, seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she rested her head on my wet shoulder. I was just about to head back to shore when I heard a whisper, "I am utterly in love with you Percy Jackson." I knew I wanted her to never leave my side, whether we were fighting monsters or raising a family or whatever we're doing in the future, I just knew my future included the girl swimming right next to me.  
We both looked up, startled, as we heard a slow, sarcastic clap. I instinctively nudged Annabeth behind me, me shielding her body, but of course she shook my hand off, and stood her ground. I gotta love her. "Aw! How cute, but the blondes mine, c'mon Percy, hand her over." It was the blond kid. Lets just call him Greg for now. He seems like a Greg. "Over my dead body." I said jokingly, mocking him almost. But that's when I saw something bronze glimmering in the water. It was a dagger. My heart fell. I was unarmed and un shielded. "Get out of the water Annabeth." Annabeth could sense something in my voice, then she saw the bronze shadow too. "No." she said with such certainty, but her voice cracked and she held my arm. Greg stalked towards us. "We are freaking demigods!" she reminded me. "Percy. We are in water. This is your home land. If we defeated a hydra when we were freaking kids, I think we can take a fat ugly freshman!"  
I gave Greg a ghastly smile, throwing him off, and I lifted the water around me. "Show time."


End file.
